Fighting Until the End
by angleoftrash
Summary: Hinata and Erin, two ordinary people, are suddenly thrown into the world of Smash. They're able to fight just like the Smashers, what may be a dream come true but instead of embracing this destiny, are finding a way back home.
1. Prologue

**I didn't think I would need a prologue but I decided to do it anyway. You don't have to read it but it does get brought up in a later chapter.**

* * *

A ravenette girl in her teens held a blue Nintendo 3DS XL in her hands. White earbuds were in both of her ears on one (or two) end(s) and connected to the lower left corner of the console. She kept an intense gaze on the screen in front of her and a firm grasp on the 3DS. In a matter of minutes, a GAME OVER in blue text appeared on the black screen. She took a deep breath and repeatedly pressed the B-button, closed the software, and shut down the console. She picked up a bottle of water and chugged some of the water before putting it back down.

On the desk, a light next to the top speaker of a white smartphone blinked in green. The teen turned on the phone and checked to see what it was.

 _You're still up?_ A message read.

She picked up the smartphone and typed back: _Yes_

Seconds later, another reply came: _Go to sleep. It's almost midnight. Did you finish your homework?_

The ravenette smiled and typed a _Yes_

 _I won't sleep unless you sleep first. You remember our plans tomorrow some time after school, right?_

 _Yes_

 _Okay. Goodnight._

 _Goodnight_ The teen shut down the phone, turned off the lights, and got into bed.

Nearby, a blond boy looked out the window of his room. He watched the window next door despite the beige blinds obscuring everything inside. The room's light went dim. The blond then walked away from the window and turned off his phone, his room's lights, and got into bed too.

* * *

A blond boy in blue sleepwear and slippers walked through a wide empty hall. He held a small handheld flashlight pointing forward and on the floor showing a red carpet floor among the darkness in the room. Up ahead, he noticed someone coming his way. He lifted his flashlight forward revealing a girl with black hair and eyes, a black suit, an arm cannon, and brown leather shoes.

"Oh." The blond greeted her until he noticed some dirt on her clothing and hair.. "H- What are you doing up so late? It's almost midnight and it's dangerous to go outside at this time. Where were you?"

"Sorry, I got occupied after dinner and time flew by. I'll go to bed once I get back to my room."

"Don't forget to take a bath before you do. You have another day to prepare for. Tomorrow's Friday. We can't have you fight when you're not at your best state."

"I know."

"Do you want me to guide you back? I was on the way from a bathroom break and we're neighbors."

"Alright." The ravenette took the blond's hand and they started walking.

"What were you doing anyway?" The blond asked.

"I just left the mansion for a while." His companion responded. "And then…" She started to ponder. "What was it..?"

Seconds passed. "You don't remember?" The blond broke the silence.

"I guess so. It must have slipped. But it doesn't really explain all the dirt on me. I must have got into a fight so bad I completely forgot what it was." She looked up ahead. "Oh, we're almost there. Anyway, goodnight."

"Goodnight," The blond said before his companion went into her room. He paused before saying another word, "Hinata..."

* * *

 **"What could possibly go wrong?" The protagonist said.**

 **Elsewhere, a person with a wide grin lifted their hands from a keyboard.**

 **"Everything." The person said.**

 **If you read the prologue, congratulations I guess. You got a free insignificant detail.**


	2. Chapter 1: Press Start

**Just so you know, it doesn't include any cut or DLC characters. This means Roy (Fire Emblem), Pichu, the Ice Climbers, Mewtwo, Snake, Wolf, Lucas, and Bayonetta won't be in this… as a Smasher for most of them. This story takes place before the New Nintendo 3DS systems, DLC characters were released so it can be assumed to take place anywhere from late 2014 to early 2015. Yes, this is late by at least a year. I've been procrastinating the entire time.**

 **I don't own Super Smash Bros. or any of the characters. They/the Smashers belong to Nintendo, SEGA, Capcom, and any of their respective owners. The game/series belongs to Nintendo. I only own are my OCs and the story.**

* * *

A girl with black eyes and short hair stood across a black silhouette-like figure that was completely identical but slightly shorter than her. The ravenette wore a black suit and brown leather shoes and wielded an arm cannon covering her right elbow and hand. Clouds of steam were fuming out of her body. She began to fire missiles at the black figure.

The black figure jumped over two missiles but another made contact with it launching it into the air. The figure barely shrank in size.

The ravenette pointed her arm cannon forward. A green ball of energy with a diameter nearly up to her forehead appeared in front of it and grew up to almost her height. Then the ball disappeared and a light on her arm cannon flashed.

The silhouette charged at her and thrusted its arm cannon forward.

 _R Left Left._ She moved behind it and back.

The silhouette faced the ravenette and turned its body. The arm cannon on its right arm pointed up.

"Crap." A voice muttered.

The ravenette quickly pointed its arm cannon at the silhouette and a small pink rocket slowly fired out and made a small explosion rendering it useless.

"Dang it."

The silhouette turned and pointed its arm cannon at the ravenette. White pellets shot out of the arm cannon striking the ravenette.

 _BAM!_ The last pellet striking her body created a crack of red lightning. She was quickly knocked away out of sight and a red and white geyser erupted from where she was launched to.

"Crap." A girl muttered in disappointment. "I was so close..."

 _Continue?_ The screen of the blue Nintendo 3DS XL asked.

 _No._ She refused and pressed the A button.

 _Ding dong! Ding dong!_

The ravenette held down the B button and left the room and descended down the stairs. Her footsteps thumped on the steps and she walked up to the front door. She turned the handle and pulled making the door creak open revealing a blond boy on the other side. He had green eyes, a yellow shirt with a blue jacket over it, khaki pants, white socks, and red sneakers.

"Hey, Hinata." The blond waved a red Nintendo 3DS XL in his hand. "Ready to play Smash?"

Hinata, the ravenette, wore a black zipped and hooded sweater covering a blue t-shirt underneath, fingerless gloves, a pleated skirt with leggings underneath that reached down to her white socks, and blue sneakers. She smiled and led him inside and upstairs to her room. She lifted the 3DS off the desk and flipped it open. A visual of the game title appeared on the top screen: Super Smash Bros. With a press of the A button, the top screen turned black and the words "NINTENDO 3DS" showed up in red before fading and a few seconds later, the title screen appeared.

"Hey, Erin." The ravenette said, "Do you know about the Mii Fighters?"

"Yeah. I even made one of myself." Erin went to the menu of Mii Fighters and showed his. The Mii had blond hair and green eyes like Erin and wore a yellow shirt. It wielded a typical double-edged sword. "I didn't really notice it until I found the custom characters option in the menu."

"Same thing. I hope you don't mind that I based the Mii Swordfighter on you before you came over..." Hinata moved to the menu of Mii Fighters she created and lifted the screen to Erin. Two Mi Fighters were on the screen: a Mii Gunner in a black suit and an arm cannon on her right arm and a Mii Swordfighter with a blue regular outfit wielding a typical double-edged longsword. Two labels were above the fighters: "Hinata" and "Erik" above the Gunner and Swordfighter respectively.

Hinata and Erin selected their Mii Fighters and started their battle against two random opponents.

"Three…" A voice boomed. A ravenette Mii with a determined look in a black suit appeared from a disappearing blue "forcefield" and a blond Mii in a blue outfit consisting of leather gloves, boots, and a belt came out of a whirlwind and slashed its sword before standing in an open position "Two…" An orange gunship flew overhead and a blonde woman wearing a blue jumpsuit and rocket jet heels jumped out, hovered in mid-air, and landed . A redhead with dark skin, black elaborate armor, and a tattered burnt cape stepped out of a dark purple portal. "One…" All fighters were now shown on a battlefield, the and the Gerudo with a blue outline and the Miis with red. "GO!"

Erin and Hinata began to shift the round, flat, analog stick and tap the buttons repeatedly.

" _GAME!"_ The characters' movements slowed down. The screen was "sliced" by two intersecting cuts opening up to a fanfare and Hinata's Mii Gunner who was swinging its arm cannon around, made a punch and fired. Erin's Mii Swordfighter stood next to it. In the bottom right corner of the screen was a red Smash symbol. " _And the winner is… Red team!"_

"Hinata, what's the highest difficulty you beat Classic mode on?" Erin asked. "You're really good at this so I thought you would beat it at around 8 or 9.0 intensity."

Hinata shook her head. "No but I kind of want to." Hinata went to the difficulty screen of Classic Mode. "Want to watch me try? I could use some moral support."

"Sounds fun. Are you ready?"

Hinata nodded. "Let's do this."

"In three…" Hinata and Erin counted down in unison. "Two… One…"

The screen turned black. Hinata stared intensely at the screen with a tight grasp on the gaming console. Erin stared as well with anticipation in his eyes. Seconds later, they stopped.

"Did something happen?" Erin asked.

"Hold on, I'll check if-." Hinata said reaching for the HOME button on the game console but before she could press the button, the lights flickered and their surroundings turned dim.

"What was that..?" Erin stood up and looked around. "A storm?"

"Doubt that. There would have been rain. lightning, and thunder outside. I'll check the windows anyway." The ravenette stood up and walked to the blinds to lift them up but a crash interrupted her from doing so and she instantly jerked her hand away. The windows in front of her shattered and Hinata immediately put an arm up over her eyes. Small shards of glass spread out onto the floor around her. Hinata slowly stepped away from the window and turned around.

The walls around her and Erin began to collapse and the ceiling was tearing apart bit by bit exposing a black "sky" with stars and a streak of blue and purple.

"Hinata!" Erin stepped to the side avoiding the debris falling from above. He put one arm over his head shielding himself.

"Erin, grab my hand!" Hinata ran around the furniture and debris toward him but stopped. The floor between of them cracked open leaving a large black gap separating them. Hinata stepped back and a white light flashed nearly blinding her. She lifted an arm in front of her eyes shielding them and everything in her vision faded into white.

* * *

 ** **I've always liked reading fanfics of video games with OCs in them as a main character and wanted to try writing one... and this was born. I've been working on this story (and by story, I mean planning, some of the first few chapters, multiple scenes, and so on) for over 2 years and I'm excited to publish them online even though I'm extremely late for it. My only regret was not publishing earlier when I finished the first and second chapter but I did make changes over time.****

 **Any constructive criticism, advice, comments, or reviews would be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2: Let the Game Begin

**Hello, I am not dead.**

* * *

The white light that blinded Hinata's vision faded into black. She lowered her arm and looked around. Her surroundings were completely pitch black. Seconds later, the darkness faded and the surroundings changed.

Tall grass surrounding her reached up to her hips. Other than that, the sun shone down all over the place except for the thin sheets of clouds barely covered the blue sky.

Hinata put a hand in her pocket and felt a hard, thin, rectangular item against her palm and fingers. She pulled it out revealing her blue Nintendo 3DS XL. It was folded shut and a blue light emitted from the bottom edge. A light gray cartridge was inserted in the back of the console. She put it back into her pocket and looked down. She was standing on a white circle with a blue glow along the circumference. A path with the same colors extended into the distance in front of her. Hinata raised an eyebrow but stepped forward following the trail while the grass around her began to crunch.

After some time, a blue circle smaller than the platform Hinata was on earlier was within her sight. A white symbol of a sword with a round hollowed out space, a thin handle, and a broad "blade" with only one edge stood out on the circle.

Hinata walked past the symbol failing to notice two others, a green and red one but with different symbols. She looked forward in front of her and kept moving out of the grass and forward until suddenly, one foot slipped down. She immediately lifted her foot back up and stepped back from the edge. Pebbles and dirt rolled out and fell down to who-knows-where in front of her. Hinata continued to step back avoiding the cliff in front of her. On the other side was another cliff in the distance and some platforms under it.

Suddenly, the blue Nintendo 3DS in Hinata's pocket flashed in a red color, flew out of her pocket and hovered over her right elbow. It changed shape, wrapping itself around her sleeve almost reaching the joint of her elbow and the red flash faded revealing an arm cannon. The arm cannon had a black base with a black cover on top and a blue triangular cannon under the "shield".

Then two windows in a vertical position, the bottom resembling a roll from slot machines and the top with two portraits. Hinata glanced at the top screen and quickly tapped on the bottom window stopping the roll at a green silhouette of a chess pawn with an "x3" next to it. After that, the windows disappeared.

Across the gap, a blond boy with blue eyes and fair skin emerged from the grass in the distance. On his back was a red sword with a large blade, a narrow handle, and a hollowed out circle between the blade and handle. Highlights resembling circuits along parts of the sword glowed in a light blue color. His clothing consisted of black shirt, a red sleeveless jacket that reached his waist, shorts, what seems to be armor covering his knees and shins, and red boots.

The blond boy noticed Hinata and saw her arm cannon. He then slowly lifted his hand reaching for the handle of his sword. He slowly bent his knees lowering his body and grasped the sword's handle with both hands. His grasp was tight but his hands shook and his breath was heavy. He then took a deep breath and his hands stopped shaking.

Hinata looked down at her arm cannon, and then turned around. She could see the environment and the tall grass but it seemed… far away, impossible to get to. She looked up at the blond who made no sign of courage or any eye contact with her and down at her arm cannon.

" _Ready…"_ A loud, deep, masculine voice came out of nowhere but the boy didn't respond. Hinata briefly glanced around her but nobody other than the boy could be seen in her presence.

She then put her left hand over the arm cannon and looked forward. There's no backing out now. She then lifted her right arm and lowered her body preparing herself for battle.

" _GO!"_

Hinata pointed her arm cannon forward and stood in place. A green ball of energy began to form and slowly grew in size in front of her, the barrel of the arm cannon to be more specific. Hinata's right arm shook but with her other arm, she held it keeping her arm cannon steady. She then glanced up noticing her opponent approaching.

 _R._ The ball of energy disappeared. A light at the end of the arm cannon started blinking. _Get ready._ She got into a stance with her right arm in front of her like a shield.

Hinata moved aside ending up behind him. She quickly knelt down and pointed her arm cannon near Shulk's feet. An explosion bursted out and the opponent was moved to behind her. She then turned around and another explosion came out.

Her opponent was launched into the air. A white symbol outlined in green appeared near him. It then appeared on the hollow space of his sword. Green energy surrounded his feet. He then landed back to the platform he was on and noticed Hinata firing missiles at him. He ran to the edge, jumped off, and landed in front of Hinata.

At the same time, Hinata jumped down through the platform and landed on a lower one. She made a short jump and turned her body to a position where her back faced the ground and the arm cannon pointed up. White pellets shot out, some of them hitting her opponent from below.

The opponent then jumped down and onto a platform in front of Hinata. He bent down and spun his sword in an arc knocking Hinata upward.

Hinata, despite being hit, pointed her arm cannon down and releasing an explosion hitting her opponent and launching herself up back to where she started with no difficulty or pain in her legs. She waited for her opponent who would jump up through the platform and into her range.

"Air Slash!" With his sword, he made an upward slash and another slash out in front of him.

 _R._ Hinata put her right arm up in an attempt to shield herself. A red transparent force field appeared around her and the attack didn't graze Hinata one bit but the forcefield noticeably shrunk; her opponent landed on the platform but by the time his feet hit the ground, Hinata had shifted to behind him. She knelt down and pointed her arm cannon forward. Pellets shot out hitting her opponent and knocking him back. After that, she got up and released a green ball of energy that was around her height forward.

The opponent jumped over it and grabbed Hinata. He then threw her out into the battlefield and swung his sword at her.

Hinata landed on the platform her opponent started at and noticed him approaching. She pointed her arm cannon new the ground and made an explosion moving him from front to behind her and into the air. Next, she fired a missile which hit her opponent and fully charged another green ball of energy in time for the opponent to walk into her range. She then shot out pellets out at her opponent knocking him back and went back to charging her attack.

A purple symbol then appeared in the hollow space of the opponent's sword. "Buster!" He shouted and charged at Hinata with a tight grasp on his sword.

Hinata quickly shot out the green ball of energy. Despite that, her opponent jumped moving his body letting the ball of energy brush past him. Hinata stepped back only for the heel of her foot to hit something. She looked back and behind her was a large blue rocky club with a thin orange handle. She grabbed the club by its handle and with two hands, swung it like a baseball bat.

 _THWACK!_ The club slammed into Hinata's opponent, red lightning cracked at the spot Hinata's club hit him, and he was launched away. A gray and white explosion in the shape of a geyser erupted out from his direction.

" _GAME!"_

The club Hinata held disappeared and two holographic windows appeared in front of her. The top one titled "Stage 1 Clear!" displayed a total score and amount of "gold" earned. The bottom had three small boxes with trophies in each box. Hinata tapped the bottom window and they faded leaving no trace of its existence.

The gaps and the ledges faded leaving an area of grass with a cliff's edge to her right. Hinata looked around for the blond boy she defeated seconds ago but he wasn't in sight. A white round platform glowing in green appeared under Hinata and path glowing blue extended in front of her. Hinata turned around and noticed in the grass a white path with a green glow like the platform she stood on that extended out into the distance.

 _I have no idea what's going on... but I should probably start moving. I better find Erin and get out of here. I don't think I can handle another fight though..._

She turned around and started walking along the path regardless of where it would take her.

* * *

 _That's enough for now._

The blond boy, with an indifferent look on his face, looked to the side facing an anthropomorphic jackal-like figure slightly shorter than him.

 _You should go. I'll follow and watch over her. Just report back on her fighting style. Regardless of whether you won or lost, the results would still be the same._

The blond nodded, turned around, and left without a word.

 _For some reason, I can't tell if her aura is good or bad and I don't see any possible motive for what she's going to do. Is this the right person we're looking for?_

* * *

 **One chapter into another world and I'm giving out too many hints and forced my own character to fight.**

 **The reason Hinata's arm cannon is different (if you saw the cover art) than any of the arm cannons on the Mii Gunner's outfits is because they completely cover the right arm. I know I could have just went with it but she does need to use her right hand outside of combat and I can't just cut her arm off. Erin's sword will also be different from the Mii Swordfighter's swords but mostly by appearance.**

 **I didn't notice this until some time after I published my first chapter but I found it hilarious that I turned fifteen years old around a month ago and would be at Hinata's age. I don't think I would survive the whole story in their place and that says a lot about what I'm making my characters go through in future chapters. Don't worry, nobody dies. I'm not that cruel. I just like to watch characters suffer.**


	4. Chapter 3: Swordfighting How-To?

**If you're reading this at the time this chapter was uploaded, there's a prologue now. It's short and you don't have to read it but if you want to just to look for foreshadowing, hints, or whatever there could possibly be, go ahead. I might delete this message later on or once the story is complete.**

 **A certain character that appears in this chapter will be referred to by they/them pronouns. I would have gone with their default palette swap but I wanted them to be gender-neutral so I wouldn't have to deal with juggling two genders of the same character in the future. (If I had to put a character label, I would have gone with male for the default unless I was specific anyway.)**

 **There is spoilers for the game they come from but it's more implied than stated explicitly with the exception of the beginning of the game but there's nothing too major in it.**

* * *

The white light faded from Erin's vision. There was nothing but pitch black until seconds later, it faded into a grassy field with a dirt path just a few steps away from Erin. There were a few trees here and there but the trunks were thin and they reached up past the height of an average adult but not enough for someone to climb up and jump onto the stone wall of a medieval fortress (unless they had a high jump or could scale walls).

Erin checked his pockets and felt a smooth flat surface. He pulled it out of his right pocket revealing his red Nintendo 3DS XL. For some reason, the light at the bottom half of the console shone blue. Erin put his thumbs between the flaps of the console and pulled them apart but it didn't budge.

The 3DS started glowing in yellow and it extended into the shape of a sword. Three lights shot out of the sword-shaped light and went around Erin's hands and his waist and shoulder forming a pair of gloves and a belt with a strap over his right shoulder. The lights faded showing an average double-edged sword with a gold crossguard. The crossguard had a round solid-cut red gem with the symbol of a thick vertical and a thin horizontal line intersecting at the lower left of the gem. The strap over his right shoulder, the belt around his waist, and his gloves had the texture of brown leather. The handguards of his gloves and a small round "shield" over his chest on the strap were a metallic gray.

 _Where... am I?_ Erin saw nothing in front of him that stood out or anything that could indicate his location. _All I remember is that Hinata and I got separated… but what caused that in the first place? Anyway, I have to find Hinata and get out of here._

"Excuse me. Are you lost?" A voice called out to him. Erin turned around to see a person white hair and dark eyes. They wore a black coat with a gold trim and purple eyes on the arms. Next to them was woman with blue hair and eyes, a tiara, and a sword hanging at the left side of her waist. If it weren't for her hair length and had her face been concealed, she would have a more androgynous appearance.

 _Wait, is that-_ Erin's heart began racing. _No way. I can't be in a video game! But I have to reply quickly or they'll think I'm ignoring them, being rude, or something!_

"Kind of…?" Erin said. "Most likely... Yes." Erin looked down at his feet avoiding any eye contact.

The tactician and lord glanced at each other. Then the tactician shrugged. "Where were you going?"

"No idea."

"No idea..?"

"...If that's how you put it?" He put his free hand behind his neck. "I... don't know where I am... or anything about this place."

"In that case, do you want directions to get to a city nearby?" The blue-haired swordswoman asked. "We can take you there if you'd like."

"If... that's fine with you."

"It's better than getting lost, especially at night. My name is Robin, tactician of Ylisse."

"Lucina, future exalt of Ylisse."

"I'm Erin."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "I thought your name was Erik. Does this mean you're Erik's twin brother?"

Erin raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about. Can you tell me who Erik is?"

"He's a fellow Smasher." Lucina answered. "He's one of the Mii Fighters alongside Hinata." She looked down and noticed the sword in Erin's hand. "You use a sword?"

Erin lifted the sword into a horizontal position with the flat part up and his left hand under near the tip of the blade. "Not really. I don't have any professional training or experience with a real sword."

"Then would you like us to teach you a bit about swordfighting?" Robin asked.

Erin nearly had a heart attack at Robin's offer. "A-Are you sure about that? Isn't there a place you need to go to right now or something?"

"It's no trouble at all. We're only passing through and we have time to spare."

"...Alright. If you say so…"

* * *

"Remember what we taught you." Robin said standing to the side of a field. "All you have to do is watch out for Lucina's attacks and use your sword to block it. The match is over if Lucina comes close to hitting your body. This isn't a lethal battle but this doesn't mean you can rest easy. In a real fight, your opponent will show no mercy."

"Got it." Erin held a tight grasp on a the sword's handle.

"This is a practice match after all." Lucina called out from across. She too had a bronze sword. "If you don't feel comfortable, you can yell for us to stop anytime."

"Thanks but I think I'll continue until the match ends." Erin declined. "I have to learn to fight to defend myself and the people I care about." After his statement, he noticed Lucina's expression softening despite being across the field. He called out to Lucina. "Lucina..?"

Lucina regained focus. "Ah- Yes, Erin?"

"Is something wrong? You don't look okay… emotionally. Do you want to postpone the match?"

"No, I'm fine." Lucina said and recomposed herself. "Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are." Erin gave a thumbs up.

Erin and Lucina positioned themselves a short distance from each other. They shifted their feet nearly shoulder-width apart, placing their right foot forward and the left to the side. They then gripped their swords with both hands, and pointed their blades so that they made an X from Robin's perspective.

Robin cleared their throat. They had a small sand hourglass in their hand. "Alright, I'll repeat the rules: Lucina, your role is to make a blow that can hit Erin's body. Erin, your role is to block Lucina's attacks one after another. You two are to stay at the same distance between each other. You are free to move but you can only go forward or backwards and you must follow each other's movements. If one of you steps back, the other must step forward and vice versa. The match is over if Lucina nearly lands a blow on Erin or a full minute passes. The match will begin at the word start: On your mark..."

Erin and Lucina tightened their grasp on their swords and pressed their swords' flat sides against each other.

"Get ready," Robin flipped the hourglass upside down. " _START_!"

Lucina lifted her sword, moved it around over her forehead in an arc, and stepped forward with her left foot. The sword made a swift motion but it wasn't too fast to be unnoticeable.

Erin stepped back and tilted his sword so that its tip pointed to the upper left of Erin's view.

 _Clang!_ Lucina's sword hit the flat part of Erik's blade. Their blades slightly shifted against each other. Lucina lifted her sword and stepped with her right foot. Her sword made contact with Erin's sword again. This went on repeatedly.

Robin checked the hourglass they held. Less than half the amount of sand was at the bottom. They looked up watching the match.

 _Erin is holding himself well…_ Robin thought, _but he is mostly stiff with his movements and only seems to move when Lucina moves and her sword is about to hit._

Lucina's sword hit Erin's sword again. The blades grinded against each other. Erin kept his grip tight but his hands slightly shook. Suddenly, Lucina pushed Erin's sword down to the side exposing him and lifted her blade. Erin froze watching the bronze sword came down until it stopped just above one of his shoulders. Had it been a real fight, Erin's arm would have been cut off or worse.

"Time!" Lucina shouted to Robin. She lifted her sword and stepped back. "Erin, are you alright?"

Erin breathed heavily but nodded. He lowered the bronze sword to his side.

"You were good for a beginner." Robin said walking up to Erin. "You were quick enough to block Lucina's attacks but over time, you grew stiff and only moved when Lucina did. To be fair, you don't have the same experience as us but don't hesitate to move back and forth to throw off your opponent." Robin received the bronze sword Erin borrowed.

"Nice work out there." Lucina complimented while passing her bronze sword to Robin. "It was impressive to see you last long enough even though you grew scared but endured it regardless. However, be sure not to push yourself to the point where you put your life in danger. You have a long way to go from here. It will take time but with effort, dedication, and courage, you'll fare well in combat."

"Anyway, should we get going?" Robin asked.

* * *

Erin, Robin, and Lucina had been walking for some time. The sky was still blue and there wasn't any sign of sunset coming yet.

"Robin, Lucina…?" Erin said.

"Is something wrong?" Robin responded.

"I was just curious… Why did you choose to teach me swordfighting and help me out?' Erin asked. "If it was someone else, they would have tried to do something like attack or mug me while they had the chance. So why would you choose to help instead of taking advantage of that moment?"

"...I had a similar question too." Robin said with a smile. " It's personal but I may as well say it: Before I met Lucina, I woke up in a field near Ylisse without any memory. There, Chrom helped me and took me in as the Shepherd's tactician. Chrom sometimes got into situations that were either fatal or were potentially dangerous. I didn't want him to die so I tried to prevent him from taking these risks but his reply… If he wasn't there to help me, I would have been dead or unable to forge bonds with him. When I saw you standing there lost earlier, I remembered the moment I met Chrom and decided to follow his example. That and also, you probably needed it. If you're going to be a sword-user, you should be able to know how to swordfight. Sorry if I rambled."

"It's fine. I would have done the same thing." Erin commented. "Where I come from, it's nice to do an act of kindness despite all the negativity going on in the world. It's not as if it's mandatory but I want to encourage a sense of hope or happiness among everyone. I might not have the resources or finances to do it all at once but I can always start small whether it's making a new friend at school or knitting scarves for other people. Years ago, when I moved into a new neighborhood, I made friends with my neighbor over similar interests and we're close now."

"It's great to see people try to help others but don't forget to take care of yourself too." Lucina added. "I told you earlier but I may as well repeat it: be sure not to push yourself to the point where you put your life in danger. It's not healthy and it won't do you any good."

"Don't worry, I'll keep that in mind." Erin reassured Lucina. The three stopped in front of a brown brick wall with an arched opening in front of them.

"We're here." Robin announced.

"Is this…" Erin looked up at the wall. "Lumiose City?"

"Not exactly. It's based on Lumiose City but it's mostly different." Robin said. "The Assist Trophies reside there and it's often busy. The Smashers, including us, visit our friends there from time to time. From what I know, Prism Tower is still there since some of the Smashers' matches take place in front of the tower. Regardless, we still call it Lumiose City. Anyway, are you ready to go in?"

"I'm ready."

"Alright. Let's go."

The three entered Lumiose City. Similar to what Erin remembered, the North and Southern Boulevards formed a circle while four avenues were connected to five plazas and the center of Lumiose City. Just like Robin said, it was mostly different; there were more facilities that catered to more than just Pokemon. If Erin tried to list them, it would take time to recognize each game and purpose.

"Erin," Robin asked, "we're not doing anything special so would you prefer to stick with us or part ways?"

"Oh… I think we'll part ways then." Erin answered. "I'm curious to see what facilities there are and I wouldn't want to occupy, especially when something comes up."

"I see. Be careful though; Lumiose City is crowded and not everyone has good intentions."

"Thanks. Bye!" Erin walked away waving. Robin and Lucina also left waving back.

From nearby, a blue frog watched Erin walk away. It then went into an alleyway and scaled its walls onto the roof of a building.

* * *

 **Wow Erin (and myself included because I made him do this), less than five minutes into a new place and you're splitting up with someone who is more familiar with the place? You're progressing the plot already.**

 **Robin's gender in this story can be determined by the reader but I'm leaving it ambiguous or gender-neutral. (Robin and Corrin's genders would have depended on the player's preferences anyway.) There would have been a similar case with Wii-Fit Trainer (if they ever showed up in the story) but it entirely depends on the player's gender so if I did include them in the story, I would have gone primarily with Female Wii-Fit Trainer.**

 **I don't know how to swordfight. I did take a short kendo lesson when I was on a field trip but we didn't do duels and we didn't entirely understand the lecture only because we were are different levels of studying the language. I had to base the practice match off Jaune and Pyrrha's swordplay/practice duel in RWBY Volume 2 Episode 5 since it was more simple to write. I tried watching some videos about parrying with swords but it mostly depends on the type of sword being used.**


	5. Chapter 4: A Whole New World?

**The fun part about writing is procrastinating the whole thing, especially when you have everything from the next events and the ending stuck in your head but you have no idea how to put it down. There's also when it takes place in a specific time but when you procrastinate, time flies further away from that time.**

* * *

Hinata continued walking. She had been following a green path for minutes and it didn't seem to lead her anywhere completely different. No boulders, trees, or signs of water were in sight. Clouds hovered overhead leaving shadows on the grass. She looked up in front of her. The green path had three branches, a blue going forward, a red going off to the right, and a green one pointing to the left. She continued on the green path anyway.

 _What was that fight earlier..? Also, why did I fight? It's not like I have combat experience so I shouldn't have survived. But at the same time, how come I didn't feel much pain earlier when my ankle got hit? Is pain minimized in this world?_

Hinata bumped into something and felt a cotton texture. She immediately stepped back. The person she bumped into turned his head. He had a humanoid-like body except he isn't human at all. Blue feathers covered his body and he had a beak as opposed to a mouth.

"Hinata…?" He said. He extended his arm as if to stop her from moving past him.

"Ah... Sorry I-"

"It's fine. Can you handle yourself?"

"Why do you ask...?" Hinata spoke in a low voice before looking down and noticing a slot wheel spinning on a holographic screen in front of her. She glanced up at the top screen.

 _Versus Giant Olimar._ Hinata heard the same disembodied voice before tapping the wheel paying no attention to whatever the wheel stopped at. The person in front of her and anyone else was around didn't seem to show any response to the disembodied voice.

"Hey, Falco, you ready?" An orange anthropomorphic fox ahead of Falco said.

Falco quickly turned to the fox, Hinata, the giant humanoid astronaut, and sighed. "Yep." He turned back to Hinata. "If you aren't gonna fight, you might want to stay back for a bit. Hide or something if you can."

 _Am I going to survive this fight with three versus a giant? I have two teammates who are mercenaries with combat experience and the opponent is an astronaut that uses human shields for weapons and his own bare fists. ...Yes, I'll live._

 _Ready…_ _GO!_

Hinata watched Fox and Falco dart up to Olimar. She pointed her arm cannon forward and a small green ball of energy appeared in front of her. The ball of energy expanded as gusts of wind blew. Hinata pushed her feet anchoring them into the ground watching Olimar until the ball of energy was fully charged.

Meanwhile, Fox and Falco were landing hits on Olimar whether it was by hand-to-hand combat, their Blasters, or throwing Pellet that dropped down from the nearby flower that stood almost like trees.

Olimar hurled a Pikmin. For a giant that's on the other side of the stage, it flew past Fox and Falco and toward Hinata.

Hinata with her sight locked onto the Pikmin, immediately stored the ball of energy in the arm cannon. She put up her right arm and a red bubble appeared around her. The Pikmin landed on the shield from outside. It then started banging on it making it grow smaller. Hinata dropped the shield, fired pellets, and shot a green ball of energy at the Pikmin. The Pikmin ran back to its leader but a black metal boot descended hitting it on the head. The Pikmin collapsed and a ghost in its color rose from its body.

"Hey, Hinata! A little help here!" Falco called out.

Hinata looked back at the giant Olimar. It was putting up a good fight against Fox and Falco for a Smasher that didn't use direct combat in his game. Red and blue lasers fired while Olimar and the Pikmin would attempt to hit Fox or Falco. Hinata slowly stepped back.

 _Nope. There's no way I can do this. I can't fight. I mean- I know Fox and Falco are competent fighters but I'm not good or experienced with combat. I did fight before but all I did was-_ Her foot stepped on a ball slightly rolling it. She looked down and picked it up. The top half was red and the bottom half was white with a black loop and white button for a "belt" between the halves.

Hinata began to feel drops of water patting against Hinata's head and shoulders.

 _It's raining? If this is Distant Planet, then- Ibettergetthehelloffthisthing._

Hinata made a running leap to the giant leaf platform and threw the ball. It hit Olimar bouncing off of him and landing on the platform opening with a blue light. A bipedal cream furred cat with a gold oval coin on its forehead appeared out of the ball. The cat faced Olimar and started pelting him with coins rapid-fire.

Once the last coin hit Olimar, red lightning sparked launching him away. A gray and white "geyser" erupted from his direction.

 _GAME!_

The stage turned back into the grassland. A trophy, surrounded by black particles, descended onto the ground. The black particles began to fly off the trophy revealing a gray statuette of a humanoid astronaut.

"What the heck was that?" Falco watched the black particles fly off until it was out of sight. He turned to Hinata. "Anyway, you alright, kid?"

Hinata gazed into the distance. _What were those things? And why black instead of purple? It couldn't be Subspace since that was all the way from Brawl so he's not around anymore. Who or what could it be though?_

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Falco.

"Ah- I'm fine!" Hinata responded. "I'm not injured or anything!" She looked down; a white platform under her had a glowing red path extending into the distance in front of her.

Behind Falco, a bright light flashed in the span of nearly a second and faded revealing Olimar with a red, blue, and yellow Pikmin right behind him. Unlike before, Olimar was short enough to reach an average human's knees. Olimar turned his head quickly looking around.

"Olimar, are you alright?" Fox asked.

"Not... exactly." Olimar looked at his hands and at his Pikmin. "I feel like... I'm trying to regain control of my body. It's as if this isn't my body."

"Do you remember anything that happened before that?"

"All I remember was a swarm… It completely covered me and that was it. I don't remember anything after that."

Hinata was about to walk away but before she could, Falco called out, "Hey, where are you going?"

"I... have somewhere to be."

"We'll go with you then."

Fox who was carrying Olimar, and Falco started walking with a red, blue, and yellow Pikmin following Fox. Hinata followed noticing that their direction followed the red path.

 _Wait, they can see it too...? No, they didn't look down or point it out at all. I should probably avoid mentioning it for now unless I want to look suspicious in front of them._

"Hey, Hinata," Falco said, "about earlier, what got into you all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean?" Hinata replied.

"You're not usually like this. The Hinata I know is confident and keeps cool in a fight. You sleep well last night?"

"I'm fine. What about you? You're not the type to suddenly care for other people. Unless... it was a friend or loved one."

"You're one of the best fighters out there." Fox joined into the conversation. "Actually, you're the most chosen fighter but you kept winning each one some time after you joined us."

"For the time being, just take a break from fighting. If you start hesitating in the next fight, you'll lower your guard the first second in. You'll lose."

"...Okay. I'll think about it."

"But if you get into another fight like earlier, you're better off running. It'll save you the trouble and energy."

"What if I can't run? Should I fight then?"

"If you have a death wish; I won't stop you from doing that. But next time, the only thing you can do is fight. Where's your friend, anyway? He's usually with you."

"...Not sure. We got separated."

"Just in case, he's the blond guy in blue clothing with the sword?"

"That's him."

"We'll keep an eye out."

"...Thanks."

"Anyway, we're almost at Lumiose City."

Up ahead, there was a brown building with an arched opening. Past the wall, the Prism Tower was noticeable among the blue roofs and the architecture. The three went through the brown building.

Hinata marvelled at the sight in front of her. In _Pokemon X_ and _Y_ , the streets were almost empty save for a taxicab or a electricians blocking access to the Northern Boulevard that had a blackout at the time. (To be fair, it was for the sake of the player's movement and to prevent lag.) Through Hinata's eyes, many beings and creatures were walking all over the sidewalks. Needless to say, vehicles remained on the road.

"This is Lumiose City, if you forgot."

"It's kind of similar to the original Lumiose City." Fox added on. "But they added new facilities since it would accommodate the Assist Trophies, other Trophies, and some spectators. It's more busy here compared to Corneria."

"We'll be on our way now." Falco walked away. "And if we find your friend, we'll call you."

"See you!" Fox joined in waving. Olimar was asleep in his arms and the Pikmin were on Fox's shoulders.

Hinata made a small wave back. Once they were out of sight, she quickly turned and walked away. A few steps later, she stopped and put a palm to her face.

 _Oops. I could have asked them to teach me how to fight. ...But now that I think about it, I won't have to embarrass myself in front of two trained space pilots or take up their time… They're already occupied anyway. I can probably try on my own anyway. I know judo so I can use it to help with grabbing and throwing._

* * *

A black and blue anthropomorphic jackal hid at the building that just behind Hinata.

 _She's alone now. Maybe she is the one we're looking for… but why her out of everyone? I know she and her friend, Erin, shouldn't be here but… I'll have to fight her eventually. Hopefully she'll fare well in the next fight. Hopefully, Erin, her friend, won't have to watch her fight._

* * *

 **I think this is one the chapters I procrastinated on the most. Maybe because of the fight scene and also I procrastinated uploading this even if it was done. I can already bet that the chapter after the next gets procrastinated on even more because I can't write conversations.**

 **I wasn't really sure how to portray Falco's personality despite reading the Arwingpedia but some interpretations I had of him included being the type to care about his teammates and friends (and maybe their family too if you count his advisory role in the new Star Fox during the "Goodbye Fox" ending of** _ **Star Fox Command**_ **) even though he doesn't always cooperate and leaves and joins Star Fox from time to time. One comparison I could make would be Kyoko Sakura from** **Puella Magi Madoka Magica** **, especially when she interacts with Tatsuya in the PSP game but that's from my point of view since Kyoko is a jerk with a heart of gold.**

 **I had an idea for another SSB fic but I don't want to write the whole story (aside from planning) yet until I finish this one first. Also, some parts require a lot of research so I have that to deal with.**

 **Fun thing is what while I updated Chapter 1, I got around to editing the chapter title and it turns out I didn't have to delete chapters and add them again. I just had to move them.**


End file.
